hanged case
by Danielle Morgenstern
Summary: naegi feels desolate his girlfriend sayaka is death but it wasnt a normal death she was asesinated then he resives the help of a detective to find out who made it will they discover it before they all in love each other naegiXkirigiri *it isnt related with the game i will only use the characters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dangan ronpa isnt from me it is from its respective owners**

_Makoto's POV_

My name is makoto naegi i have 16 years old i canot complain im a lucky guy my girlfriend is Sayaka Maizono she is the idol of the school everybody loves her music i normaly dont do a special activity. I feel extrange becouse I am the guy who is only at the elite school only because I win a little contest but I don't regret it I love this school someones have money others special talents and in some cases both like sayaka but the only think I don't like is because I'm the special one I have to study really hard to keep on it.

-hey naegi-kun said my girlfriend

-what matters sayaka? I questioned her

-you love me right? She questioned

-of course I love you I tell her

-ok… she said –hey could we go tonight to the party at junko-san's house

-for me its ok I said when the bell ringed –its time for class I have to go I love you I told her she smiled and waved to me I waved back

The classroom was a big place the western wall was a big window all the place was great also the sits were confortable and the tables were too hard to brake I know because one classmate try to hit and brake it once and he instead brake his hand.

2 hours later I was getting out of school at the company of my bestfriend yazuhiro Hagakure when I arrived home I went to put me own a good outfit for the party.

_Kirigiri pov:_

Im kyouko kirigiri a 16 years old girl I think im not normal im a cold girl I normaly repell people I don't like to be near of them that's why I study at home but I have a job im a detective I can do all of my cases they all successfully find a solucion I have result crimes, deaths, and kidnaping the most easy ones I am looked at all the country only to resolve cases I don't have friends as I told im all alone my dad and my mother died when I was 6 years old im with a legal tutor

-what matters girl asked my tutor

-nothing is only that I don't want to go to that party I said

-well im sorry but you have you promise me you will go to junko's party dear you could make friends she said

-but I don't want to I said

-well if you don't go to that party you will enter to a public school that menas no more time home and you will have to be whit people she said I was angry why did she did this to me!

_Makoto POV:_

I was ready for the party 2 hours later I was with sayaka there we were talking with many people a moment later sayaka told me she was going to the bathroom I wated for her at my place when I saw a girl like of my age she had soft pink hair and beautiful pink eyes she wore a short dress and a leather jacket she was there only looking at the people as they were criminals then she put her look on me whe looked to each other like for a minute I start thinking how pretty she was and I blushed and apart the look of her I had a girlfriend why I had those thinkings about that extrange girl some moments later the music stoped and we all looked into the scenery

-atention said a man

-is the time of getting into the dancefloor with your couple said a man but sayaka was nowhere so I knock the door of the women bathroom

-sayaka are you ok? I said there was no answer

-sayaka hey you are worring me I said then there was no answer I wanted to open the door when I realized it was open but… it was like forced when I entered the bathrooms were ok

-sayaka are you here I said I had no answer when I start smelling like blood I felt kind of scared so I braverly try opened the door when I was kind of open it a hand touch my shoulder

-hey what are you doing at the women's bathroom said a cold voice was the girl of a minute ago

-I doesn't find my girlfriend and don't you think it smells like blood I told her she kind of trust me and she opened the door and I saw the most horrible thing I could imagine my beautiful sayaka she had blood everywere her dress was dirty and had spots of blood her legs had scars and her neck it was plenty of blood

-SAYAKA! I scream then I started crying why her she was so kind so cute so loving

-we should go for help she told me making me get out of my dreamings and we went minutes later we bring a police officer he wanted to faint when he saw the internacional idol sayaka Maizono death at the bathroom minutes latter the party ended all the people was looking at sayaka's death body junko cried why not sayaka and junko were BFF until now.

-I will put the best detective at this that fucking criminal will pay what he have done to my daughter sayaka's dad said then I was a little calmed if there was goig to be the best one in charge of these case I will be fine I will do whatever that is at my hand to help him ill make that criminal pay the death of my girlfriend.

_2 weeks later_

_Kirigiri POV:_

I was at my table thinking should I accept the case I don't know it will be fun but after all it's a criminal he killed that girl I am curios I want to meet him but for that ill have to enter to that school what its name? I think… its hope's academy the school were she was mmmm I don't know the man is offering a big amount of money but to be serious I don't want the money I want to know who he is because he did the same whit her what it happened to my friend taeko my unique friend I want to know so he gets justice


	2. Chapter 2

Last year other one was assassinated her name was taeko yasuhiro better know by her fake name celestia ludengbern my best friend forever she died at the same form that sayaka she was found also at the bathroom bleeding all over I cried her death I never found the culprit extrangely all the people tells how was she found but they always change the place but the cause is the same today was going to be the burry of sayaka I was going to go I was going to be the one that found the one that take her to death when I entered the cemetery there it was that guy and he left one rose I think because he will always love her then he appear a guy with orange hair and blue eyes I think his name is Leon kuwata he kiss a rose and left it for her only when you are special for the girl or you're a parent you throw a rose into the coffin then I start trying to get a conversation with him

"Hey" I said he look up

"Beauty don't get mad but I am not in humor now for talking" he said

"Me too but I need some of your time it will not take you more than 20 min if you cooperate" I said taking out my FBI license

"let me see you are the one who will look up for saya's culprit and if you want to ask me something you think I'm the culprit right or I'm wrong?" He said and I think I got his attention

"you are right may ask you some questions I could change of mind after talking with you" I said and then we sit at a - and I started asking

"Who was maizono for you?" I asked

"You want the truth?" he asked

"Absolutely the truth" I said

"She was the love of my life" he said now I felt confused naegi was her BF how the world could this guy tell this

"Naegi dated her" he explained "but she dated me in secret of naegi" he said

"Oh I see…" I said

"on that party we saw each other she left naegi to go with me I waited and waited then I saw naegi crying maizono's name I started looking for her then I saw naegi carrying a maizono bleeding all over at his arms he was crying and he was at the companion of a pink haired girl

"That's me" I said

"Well that is all I can said well I'm leaving" he said going away then naegi come next to me

"You were with Leon what matters?" he said

"Nothing" i said "I cannot trust anyone" I said naegi told me

"Sorry I didn't present me that day I'm naegi makoto" he said

"kirigiri" I said going away that guy give me a really extrangely feeling in my heart I didn't wanted to get involved with one of sayaka's friends one is culprit and I have to start checking who could it be when I get into home my legal tutor appear from nowhere

"Kirigiri you are here already"

"Yeah I'm here already" I said getting into my room and I start looking pictures of each of the possible culprits

León kuwata

Hufumi yamada

Byakuya Togami

Touko fukawa

Mukuro Ikusaba

Aoi Asahina

Sakura Oogami

Kiyotaka ishimaru

Chihiro Fujisaki

Mondo Oowada

Hagakure YasuhiroJunko Enoshima

This were possibilities mmmm hagakure ¿Yasuhiro? That was taeko's last name maybe he was his cousin well the next day I will start classes at hope's peak I might find the culprit ah that reminds me of one possible culprit well maybe not she wont kill her after all they were like sisters junko will never kill her best friend at her own house and also she was at the party that day well I have to start getting ready.

NAEGI POV

Kirigiri Kirigiri Who are you kirigiri? the girl that I recently knew at that party the one sayaka died I really wanted to know something about her she looks mysterious she looks different she looks like if she wanted to make someone a punishment

"_the platform has been updated_" said my mobile schedule I take it maybe there was a new student there it said

"Kirigiri Kyouko" wow she was going to enter to hope's peak why? Then her high school level told me too many things "super high school level detective" so she is the super detective Kyouko the one who discover too many things was her that's really mysterious even more than moments ago she is a detective.

**Ok chapter 2 n.n do you like it?**

**Please leave me a comment ohh also I have to tell you this time leon maybe, maybe not be the culprit because this is different and obviously to make it interesting for you **

**Well that's all folks **

**Lottie san :)**


End file.
